Quarantine Zone (level)
Looking for Quarantine Zone, the location? Summary A Halo 2 campaign level, follows up immediately from the end of Sacred Icon. As the Arbiter, battle your way past Forerunner automatons and Flood to reach the Index chamber. This level is alot like Assault on the Control Room in Halo, with snow and every type of vehicles and weapons. Drivable Vehicles *Ghost *Spectre *Wraith *Warthog *Gauss Warthog *Scorpion Weapons *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Carbine *Beam Rifle *Energy Sword *Sentinel Beam *Magnum *SMG *Battle Rifle *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Large Machine Gun Transcript ''Chapter 1: Objects in Mirror Are Larger Than They Appear'' (A Phantom moves forward over the camera, stops, then moves off of the screen. The Arbiter and Commander Half-Jaw are debating on the snow below) Arbiter: "In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it." (Half-Jaw nods) Half-Jaw: "We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!" (Elites roar and growl) Half-Jaw: (To Arbiter) "The parasite is not to be trifled with." (Walks off camera to left) "I hope you know what you are doing." (Arbiter looks to his left at the entrance ahead) '''Half-Jaw:' "Forward, warriors. And fear not pain or death. Go Arbiter; I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." (An Enforcer, along with some Sentinels enter through the large door in the wall ahead) SpecOps Elite: "Enforcers, to the vehicle, we'll need their heavy guns. Onward to the Sacred Icon!" (When you pass through the tunnel and enter the structure within, you'll find Flood-Infected Bodies riding Ghosts!) SpecOps Elite: "What? The parasite controls our vehicles? No matter, they will die all the same." (Move forward, and you'll find a Scorpion Tank firing at an Enforcer, as well as more Ghosts, and a Warthog) SpecOps Elite: "Commander, we found a human vehicle!" Half-Jaw: "Keep moving, I'm on my way." (You may board and drive the tank if you wish strongly recommended) (Once you pass through the next tunnel and out of the structure) Chapter 2: Healthy Competition (If you have no more Elites with you) Half-Jaw: "Arbiter, I'm sending some of my best fighters to assist you. Do not squander their talents." (You will drive through a valley of Flood-Controlled Wraiths, with Enforcers rising and falling into and from the pits in the center) (Then you pass through a tunnel ahead, where you cannot drive the tank any further as the crevice in the wall is only small enough for one to pass through on foot) (After you make it through the hallways of the ship that crashed in Sacred Icon, you'll find another Scorpion Tank, then you must pass through another valley, then you will find the entrance to the Library, where the last ride is a Gondola) ''Chapter 2: Shooting Gallery'' (Arbiter and Half-Jaw are running to the control panel of the Gondola. Arbiter is about to activate the drive switch until they hear the grinding and whirring noise of another Gondola approaching the Library) Half-Jaw: "More humans... They must be after the icon." (Flood screeches echo through the air) Half-Jaw: "On your way, Arbiter." (Draws his Energy Sword) "I'll deal with these beasts." (Half-Jaw takes off. Arbiter turns back to the conrtol panel and activates the Gondola with a soft punch) (The Gondola starts moving, and Tartarus' Phantom is hovering above) Tartarus: "I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back." (The entrance, in the shape of a circle, rotates, then opens in four-quarter pieces) '''Tartarus:' "We cannot let the humans capture the icon. The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure." SpecOps Elite: "I grow restless without a target." (Up ahead is a ledge, where the Flood wait to ambush you) SpecOps Elite: "Look, up ahead. The parasite gathers for an attack." (As the Gondola continues moving in and up) Tartarus: "Humans. I'll get their ranks." SpecOps Elite: "What courage! Nice and safe in his Phantom! Other Elite: "Ignore the braggart. Ready yourselves." (After the second wave of Flood has been defated) Tatarus: "Humans! I'll get them." (The Elites comment on Tartarus flying about) SpecOps Elite: "Fool! He'll alert the humans to our prescence!" Other Elite: "Look on the bright side, maybe they'll shoot him down!" (Later, as the Gondola ascends) SpecOps Elite: "Behold, the library of our lords!" Tartarus: "The humans are already inside, Arbiter! After them! I'll watch the perimeter." (Once the Gondola reaches the top) Chapter 4: ''That Old, Familiar Feeling Tartarus: "Hurry, Arbiter! Get the icon!" (If you stall for a moment) SpecOps Elite: "We shall protect this vessel. It may be our only means of escape. SpecOps Elite 2: "Retreive the Icon, Arbiter, for the Covenant, and the Journey!" (When you pass through the hallway, and enter the center of the library) (Dolly-shot of the center of the library, where the index is floating in a container similar to the one on Alpha Halo. Commander Miranda Keyes is approaching what appears to be a Flood tentacle hanging off of some Enforcer wreckage. She holds onto it, while reaching for the Index. The container whirs, clicks, then releases the Index. She grabs it) Miranda: "Gotcha." (The tentacle loses its hold and starts to loosen. Miranda is about to fall to her death until the tentacle suddenly stops. She looks up and finds it is Sergeant Major Johnson holding onto the vine) Johnson: (Grunts) "You know, your father never asked me for help either." Miranda: (Places Index in her belt) "The Index is secure." (Miranda climbs back onto the floor) Johnson: "McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" (No response) Johnson: "You hear me, Marines?!" (Still no response) Johnson: (To Miranda) "We got trouble." (Miranda readies two SMGs. Johnson walks slowly, watching for any enemy in sight. He turns to his right) (Cut to wreckage from Johnson's POV. A cloaked hostile leaps with little noise. Johnson sees the movement and aims his Battle Rifle) Johnson: "Damn!" (Opens fire, but misses. The cloaked hostile get close enough for Johnson to club it twice with his rifle, but with no effect. The hostile is exposed to be the Arbiter as he grabs Johnson by the shoulders and set him straight on his feet. He stares Johnson in the face with anger) Johnson: "How 'ya doin?" (Arbiter growls, and hits him with a head-to-head clash, knocking Johnson down and out. Arbiter looks up to see Miranda) Miranda: "Sergeant, stay down!" (Aims her SMGs at the Arbiter) (She fires, and bullets light up Arbiter's shields. In reaction, the Arbiter dashes for nearby cover, his shields drained as he reaches a piece of wreckage) Miranda: "Johnson, are you all right? Johnson!" (Arbiter leaps high from his cover, his shields flickering from the shots. He lands, and slaps the SMGs right out of Miranda's hands. She is about to react until a shock surrounding her whole body flickers, and pulls her away from the Arbiter) (Cut to Tartarus, who was using his Gravity Hammer on Miranda. She lands flat on his shoulder. He catches her in his grasp) Tartarus: "Excellent work, Arbiter. The Hierarchs will be pleased." (Arbiter has a hand on his side, where he was shot when his shields were drained) Arbiter: "The Icon... is my responsibility." Tartarus: "Was your responsibility. Now it is mine." (Wide-shot of two Brutes aiming Brute Shots at the Arbiter. Arbiter looks at them with confusion) (Cut to another Brute dragging the unconscious Johnson, with Tartarus firmly placing Miranda on his shoulder) Tartarus: "A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompitent race." (Picks up his hammer) "And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it." (Close-up of Side-shot of Arbiter) Arbiter: "When the Propets learn of this, they will take your head!" Tartarus: "When they learn?" (Chuckles) (Close-up of Side-shot of Tartarus) Tartarus: "Fool, they ordered me to do it." (Slow zoom in on the Arbiter. He jerks his neck up in horror) (Cut to Tartarus. He sets off his hammer and sends Arbiter falling to the pit below with one gravity shock) (End Cinematic) Walkthrough If you liked the fast pace of the last level, you'll really appreciate this one. This time around you have access to vehicles, and so you're done hoofing it (literally) on your journey to find the index. Of course, what works for you also works for the flood, who have finally learned how to drive, and they'll come at you in everything from ghosts to scorpion tanks. The sentinels are still around too, though they'll continue to cause as much trouble for the flood as they do for you. All of their efforts to engage you in battle will be wasted, though, since you'll be driving like a maniac right past them. Eventually, you'll reach the end of the road where you'll take yet another gondola ride and encounter several swarms of flood. Fortunately, the theme of avoidance still holds and you can weather the storm in a completely safe hiding spot. Part 1: Objects in Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear I'm sorry...what was that? Pain and death?! I guess you have to admire the spirit of our fellow elites, but I'm not too keen on the whole "pain and death" part myself; so I think this is probably a good time to vacate the premises. The suggested mode of transportation appears to be the spectre. Like the warthog, the spectre offers good durability, as well as the added firepower of the rear turret. In this case, though, the smaller size and higher speed of the ghost will serve us better for avoiding enemy fire in the wide-open spaces and squeezing through narrow passageways. So, hop into the nearby ghost, drive up to the large door, and floor it as soon as it opens. This first section of the run is relatively straightforward. Sometimes you may get hung up on the edge when you make the jump to the lower level in the large room with the enforcer, which can overturn your ghost. It's worth the risk, though, as it allows you to get out of there before the scorpion becomes a factor. Three ghosts will spawn and follow the flood-driven warthog out of the door on the far side if you don't cross the room quickly enough, though they are no more difficult to bypass than the rest of the enemies in this area. Note that the enforcers can pick up your vehicle with you in it and destroy it if you spend too much time sitting around below them. As long as you keep moving, though, this ability won't really be a threat. Part 2: Healthy Competition Picking up right where we left off in the last section, we continue to exercise the better part of valor: As you can see, most of the time the flood and sentinels are so occupied with fighting each other that they largely ignore you as long as you don't draw attention to yourself. The most dangerous part is usually rounding the corner after you cross the bridge in the large snowy area, as you'll encounter a rocket flood (there's another one a bit father ahead on your left, as well) who is frighteningly accurate and can kill you in one shot. However, they're initially occupied with the nearby sentinels, so most of the time they won't notice you if you don't hesitate and drive right past them and into the cave at full speed. Likewise, there's a scorpion in the next area that may take a shot or two at you. Fortunately, the flood don't seem to be very accurate gunners when it comes to the tank, so as long as you keep moving you should be able to make it to safety. Of course, there is an element of luck involved; but you usually receive a checkpoint shortly after you pass the two side-by-side doors, so even if you die you won't be set back very far. Things get a little trickier once you're inside again, as the narrow corridors and uneven terrain don't give you much room to maneuver and it's very easy to flip over your ghost. Just slow down a bit when necessary so you don't overturn your vehicle. The most challenging part, in my opinion, is the narrow tunnel near the end where you'll make a sharp right turn and immediately encounter several flood, one of which often carries a rocket launcher. I'd suggest going into the turn more slowly so you don't get hung up on the corner and immediately boosting through them as soon as you have a straight line. Fortunately, you usually receive a nearby checkpoint, which helps to reduce the frustration. Shortly thereafter it becomes a bit too narrow for even a ghost, so you'll want to jump out and traverse the next short passage with the crates on foot. Some flood and sentinels will show up, but as usual it's best to ignore them unless they leave you no other choice. When you jump off the ledge, make a left and you'll soon discover another ghost to resume your drive. There are a few notable obstacles in this section. The wraith at the beginning has the annoying habit of sitting right between you and the exit, and if you get hung up on him he's often smart enough to crush you against the nearest wall with his boost. A flood with a sniper rifle will sometimes show up to make your life even more difficult, but there's really not much you can do except circumvent the wraith as quickly as possible and boost out of the area. As you turn right and head up the hill in the next area you'll encounter two warthogs. The first carries a chain gun, which you can more or less ignore; the second, though, is armed with a gauss cannon, which can ruin your day with one or two direct hits. Once again, though, there's not much you can do about it but try to move as quickly as possible and hope you don't get hit. Much of the time you'll make it. Some of the time you won't. That's what checkpoints are for, though. In the same way, you'll have to bypass a scorpion in the next area; unless you get too close or decide to drive straight at him for some reason, your odds of being hit are relatively low. As you approach the last door, I'd suggest jumping out and immediately cloaking, rather than trying to drive your ghost all the way through, as the two nearby turrets can easily tear you apart even in the short time it takes to make it through the door. If for some reason you want to stay around and fight, I'd suggest grabbing the scorpion. However, it will just be another of those battles where they'll throw wave after wave of ghosts at you, with some rocket flood and the wraith on the other side of the snow field thrown in for good measure. Pretty tedious, if you ask me. Part 3: Shooting Gallery Despite the name of the chapter, you won't actually need to do any shooting at all here, unless you really want to. In fact, for all practical purposes, the level is over as soon as you step onto the gondola. You'll have a long ride ahead of you during which several waves of flood will attack. However, the spacious gondola offers several excellent hiding spots that allow you to avoid the battles entirely (which is a good thing, because you'll face a whole lot of flood, many of which have shields). Find the best hiding place you can. In this position you're actually inside the structure of the gondola, which means that you can sit there and even fire out at the flood with complete impunity, as they cannot see in or detect your presence. I usually find the large clusters of combat forms too tempting a target to resist sending a rocket or two into them, but you don't actually need to engage them at all, if you don't want to. Eventually, the phantom will show up and clear them out as you near the end of the ride. I guess there's no point in wondering why the phantom didn't just drop us off here to begin with. The Covenant probably execute their officers for asking questions like that. If that approach feels too much like cheating, the small tunnel in the middle of the lower level can serve as another, more conventional refuge. Normally, if you stay up on top several flood will spawn in this location, but sitting in here will prevent them from appearing. So, just wait around until you finally stop and the coast should be clear when you emerge. Another possibility is simply to sit in the little nook at the base of the large beam that runs up to the top of the gondola. You may have to deal with a few flood there, but you shouldn't be swarmed with overwhelming numbers. When you come to a stop, jump off the gondola and (I'd suggest) head through the left doorway. Part 4: That Old, Familiar Feeling That's not funny, Bungie. Some things, you shouldn't even joke about! I'm still not entirely over the trauma from the library the last time around. In any case, I'm not sure this even qualifies as a chapter. The index is through a small tunnel some distance ahead and on your left, so, er...just walk there. Technically, the infection flood can reanimate the dead combat flood if you wait around too long, but in general it would take a substantial effort to encounter any challenge in this area. If you're the sort that likes to be absolutely sure, though, you can vaporize the combat flood corpses with the rocket launcher or sword on your way to the index. Enjoy the free ride while it lasts, though, because Bungie is about to put the smack down in the next level. Category:Halo 2 Campaign